


Cat Grant - Nature Lover

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, F/F, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: A normal day in the lives of Cat and Kara Grant and their family.  Featuring mud, baths, idiots, and pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MikoNeko for reminding me of this! :)   
> Carter is a little younger than we see him in the show. The fic is/was potentially part of a series and for purposes of that universe, he's around 8 here instead of 12-13.

Cat Grant - Nature Lover

As the alarm sounded, Cat slapped it off and rolled over directly onto her wife, her mind already occupied with what awaited her today. 

"How did I let this happen?" she mumbled into Kara's collarbone. "Remind me to fire whatever assistant is responsible for this. And if they're already gone, remind me to re-hire them so I can fire them again."

Kara chuckled sleepily as she wound her arms around the slender body now on top of her. "Work kept coming up, and you kept putting it off. And now this is the last one of the year, and you promised Carter you'd do at least one trip per semester. I know this isn't the one you would've chosen..."

(It absolutely wasn't the one Cat would've chosen. But, it was the one that was left. Kara had really, really, really wanted the behind the scenes bakery tour (duh, samples!), and the ones Cat had previously tried to attend were canceled because of: being stuck in Italy, meeting rescheduled with Christiane Amanpour to woo her to CatCo (which didn't work), and the opportunity to moderate one of the presidential election debates (most polls showed America would rather have Cat in charge than either candidate, which tickled Cat and worried Kara to no end).

A blond head popped up, nearly clipping Kara in the chin. "You think? Is there something about me I've kept hidden all the these years that suggests I'm a "back to nature" kind of gal?" Cat spit out the words as if they were expletives. Which to her, and her germophobia, it rather was.

Her superhero wife, who really would've been ideal for this outing except for a meeting at City Hall she had to attend, rolled them over and slid on top of Cat. Kara knew Cat needed to be diverted, or she'd really crank up the drama train before she inevitably did the right thing for their son.

"How about this," Kara began, adding promising nibbles along the pale neck below her. "You be the awesome mom we both know you are, and go with Carter to this school thing he's really, for once, excited about and wants to share with you. And when you get home, I'll do a VERY thorough full-body strip search and make sure you're squeaky clean once the kids are in bed. You know how really detailed I can be..." Her wife had begun to whimper and arch beneath her, about the time a purple mark had been expertly sucked on her chest. Kara was pretty sure the deal was sealed.

"Are you bribing me, Miss Danvers?" Cat asked, breathing heavily and letting her own hands roam along the taut muscles she loved so dearly. And a tug, tug, tug of long, blond hair for emphasis.

"Ohhhh. No bribes, Ms. Grant, only promises." Kara began to earnestly demonstrate a preview...when at just that inopportune moment, the baby monitor crackled to life. "Ma-muuhhhh," came the cheery cry, echoed closely by "Mohhhmmmeeee."

"Our children have inherited Aunt Alex's remarkable timing - how quaint," Cat smirked as she offered one last kiss to those tempting lips before sliding out from under Kara. Trying to shake off the haze of arousal Kara had caused, Cat slipped on her robe and headed out of the master bedroom towards said children. "Sneaky alien," Cat thought lovingly, fingers brushing against her newest hickey as she opened the nursery door.

As Cat entered the nursery, she aimed a full-blown smile at the two little blond heads peeping up from the crib. Actually, they were supposed to be in two cribs, but apparently they’d fussed enough when Kara woke with them last night that she let them stay together.

"Good morning my darlings," Cat cooed to her twins, peppering their upturned rosy cheeks with kisses. The older (by 2 minutes) sister, Elizabeth Alexandra, piped up first. "Mama! Mama!"  
Little Alice Kathryn wore the same squint-eyed full-faced grin as Kara, although Alice only had 6 teeth to show off. She wasn't quite as verbal as her sister, but was quicker with the ‘pick me up’ hands. After more kisses and hugs and changes, Cat settled a daughter on each hip and headed for the kitchen. If there was one room everyone gravitated towards, especially those with Kryptonian DNA, that was it. The girls had just turned 15 months, and their appetite was tracking pretty closely to normal human babies. The family figured that might change as their bodies continued to adapt to their hybridity.

It was taking a village to raise the three Grant children. Kara tele-commuted as often as she could, depending on her schedule as a reporter. Snapper didn't actually seem to notice when she wasn't in the office anyway. Cat did her best to take at least an afternoon off, or to start late 1 morning a week. Eliza and Alex filled in when they could, sometimes with Jonn, and any other time was covered by an incredibly well-vetted nanny - who may or may not have possessed a few super-secrets of her own. 

The babies, still being so young, weren't showing signs of the full range of the powers they could possibly inherit from their Kryptonian side. However, since they’d turned about a year old the twins were prone to 'flutter'; tiny, quick movements that hovered them a few inches up and then gently down. Alice tended to do it when she sneezed, and Elizabeth, much to her big brother's delight, when she farted. "I cannot WAIT to use this as blackmail when they get older," Carter exclaimed when they'd first figured it out, and had grabbed his phone in the same instant to record video and sound. "You'd better plan carefully, bud," Kara warned -- irritating 2 little sisters who were likely to be much stronger than you could be risky. Taking them to the CatCo day care had thus been quickly nixed, because while they were out in public the tiny flights could be hidden, that wouldn’t be the case with all-day-long nursery care.

Cat had another fear she held closer to her heart. Even the normal, ordinary (as if!) children of Cat Grant alone would be targets for extra media attention and possibly worse; Cat had burned bridges and stepped on some toes in her rise to power, and some of the more unscrupulous among those wouldn’t hesitate to use all her children against her. But the three children of Supergirl, especially the two that were half-Kryptonian/half-human? The list of enemies that would literally kill for that knowledge was miles long. Cat had begun to panic when their FMLA was about to end, and finally discussed it with her wife amid a great deal of tired tears as they curled together on the floor of the nursery.

"Cat - you know I share the same concerns, right? These are my babies. All 3 of them. The thought of anything happening to...," here Kara choked up herself. The mothers embraced tightly and had a little cry over their mutual fears for their children, which wasn't the first time and surely wouldn't be the last. "Ok, sweetheart, so we're agreed. We'll just have to figure something else out." And that’s what they did.  
***  
Carter Grant wasn't always interested in the same things as his 4th grade classmates. He could talk Pokemon and video games, but beyond that - when the kids started discussing sports teams, or TV shows, or celebrity Instagram accounts, he was lost. Carter didn't know much about sports and wasn't very good at them, much to his father's chagrin. He mainly watched science fiction and documentaries, and his mothers were very strict about social media. Probably because they were the topics of it so often. But one thing he was excited about sharing with the rest of his class - the annual field trip to the nature preserve. It was a rite of passage at his school - all the 4th graders got to do it, and brag to the other grades below them.

Cat was dressed as ‘down’ as she would allow herself to be seen in public - well-worn hiking boots, cargo pants and a light shirt with a jacket. So far, the trip wasn’t going badly - she’d tried to find a balance between not hovering but still enjoying the outing with Carter. He seemed to be getting along with his classmates, or at least the little group they’d been split into. Cat suspected the teacher included the shy, science-y kids (like Carter) together, since all these 8 and 9 year olds were unusually focused on the exhibits and lectures.

Shortly before “getting” to participate in the signature event of this field trip, the delightful Mud Walk, Cat was approached by one of the other chaperones. Although his name escaped her, Cat did remember him from various school events, with his wife and their daughter, a cute red-haired girl who was huddled with Carter around an instructor holding a small, live alligator.

“Hey, Cat Grant, right? I’m Dan Allen, Petra’s father.” Cat nodded politely and shook his offered hand. “Glad to see the kids are getting along so well. Petra’s really been looking forward to this trip.” They continued to converse occasionally, Cat doing her best not to be rude when she had to respond to an email or text. It wasn’t until they were traipsing through the beginning steps of the disgusting journey when things turned a corner. 

“So Cat. Would you be interested in dinner or drinks sometime?” At least the fool had the presence of mind to keep his voice down. He had a smug look that reminded Cat of Maxwell Lord, and that indicated ol’ Dave wasn’t used to being turned down by the ladies. Cat quickly noted where Carter was and if they were being observed. 

“Let me explain something to you, Devin...”  
“It’s Dan.”  
“Whatever, David. I’ve tried to be polite, but surely you know I’m a married woman - it was in all the papers, and I have a wedding set on my left fourth finger. I’m very much in love with my wife. So the answer is a definitive NO.” If the stupid mud wasn’t so difficult to walk in, Cat would’ve made a sweeping exit. No such luck.

Dan didn’t know when to quit apparently. Cat wished for Supergirl’s heat vision, just enough to poach him a bit in some boiling mud. She supposed it was for the better that Kara was the super-powered adult alien in their family. 

“Hey, I was just thinking that because you were married to a man before that you may enjoy some variety...” Don had no idea how lucky he was that there were impressionable children nearby.

“Look Denny. You’re obviously somewhat familiar with me, or you think you are. You’ve seen a picture of my wife?” She barely waited for his nod before barreling on. “Then seriously - why in the world would I step out on her? Am I clear? Back OFF.” The extra power her anger gave her propelled Cat further along the thick mud, as she entertained herself with a number of different scenarios involving what’s-his-face and how quickly bodies can be hidden in centuries old swamps.

After she’d calmed down a little bit, Cat’s thoughts turned as they often did to Kara. Cat wondered if any other day in her life had as much impact as when Kara Danvers appeared, as blinding as a ray of sunshine, for her 10:15 interview to be Cat's personal assistant. Now, almost four years later, Cat had been through a revolving door of assistants, but had gained: an amazing, loving, and sexy wife, who's alien biology surprised them with their 2 beautiful and healthy daughters; an extended family that embraced Cat & Carter with the kind of non-judgmental warmth and support she'd always pined for; being able to watch her son continue to flourish in the home they'd created, and almost incidentally, a new level of media empire that exceeded her own private corporate goals. Life, indeed, was good.

Even if it occasionally led her to be knee-deep in a questionable substance while surrounded by other irritating people and...the outdoors.

****

Dr. Eliza Danvers would never in a million years have pictured or chosen the Queen of All Media, former gossip columnist and host of The Cat Grant Show, as her alien foster daughter's wife. "Alien foster daughter" who was also a superhero, was difficult enough. But when Kara fessed up that once she'd been promoted, she had gotten up the nerve to ask her former boss out, said boss agreed, and now they were dating, Eliza was shocked into complete speechlessness. By that point, it was clear Cat had been told, or knowing the wickedly sharp mind involved had figured out, about Kara's 'side job', and her daughters both seemed confident Cat wouldn't betray Supergirl's secret identity. 

So that just left the other facts: that Kara was dating a woman twenty years her senior and her employer, who was one of the most famous women in National City (if not the country), previously married twice and bitterly divorced, and had 2 sons - one of whom was Kara's age. On paper, it didn't seem ideal. Eliza admitted she'd taken a while to warm up to the situation, and to Cat herself.

But standing now in her daughter's gigantic kitchen, laughing with Alex at Elizabeth's antics “blowing kisses”, she freely admitted she'd been wrong. Kara had blossomed in all areas of her life - professionally she'd come into her own as a writer and journalist, and had literally saved the world numerous times as Supergirl, bringing the city a sense of optimism and hope at least equal to that of her cousin; and personally, Kara practically glowed with contentment, ensconced in a loving marriage with a partner who clearly adored her, and at ease in the role of mother and step-mother to Eliza's favorite children on the planet.

It was because of those children, and the 2 Eliza had raised, that she’d finally agreed to make the move from Midvale to National City. It was on her second or third visit to see the babies when Cat originally brought it up. 

“You know,” her daughter-in-law began (admittedly, that would never really NOT feel strange, since she & Cat were the same age), “you’re really the only grandparent the girls will know.” They’d been sitting together alone in the nursery with both babies, then just tiny newborns. Cat was breast-feeding Elizabeth as Eliza burped and rocked Alice. 

“What do you mean? Has your mom not been by yet?” Eliza recalled meeting Catherine Grant at the wedding of their daughters, and had been less than impressed with the cold, haughty woman who appeared to have only disdain for both brides.

Cat shook her head, not all that sadly. “No. She’s been incommunicado pretty much since the wedding - there were...words...exchanged between us after the ceremony. And honestly, I’m fine with that. I’m tired of trying, and I need to focus my energy where it’s actually wanted - I don’t want her negativity around the girls or Carter anyway. But, that does mean you’ll be shouldering the grand-parental load.”

Eliza smiled at Cat, and then at a sleepy Alice in her arms. “I’m good with that. It’s my honor, actually.” Cat smiled back at her, and finished up feeding Eliza’s namesake. Once Cat had adjusted her clothing and settled the baby in the burp position, she continued. “Have you ever thought of moving closer?” 

And that was the opening salvo. It didn’t take much convincing though - with her three grandchildren, Alex, Kara and Cat all in one place, Eliza quickly decided she wanted to be nearby as well. She’d lost Jeremiah and become a widow when the girls were just teenagers. Her work was fulfilling, but looking into these little faces reminded her again that life was short. She could make a valuable contribution at any number of universities or labs around National City, and be on hand to help Alex chart and document the world’s first (if ultra-secret) Kryptonian/human hybrids. Kara had almost died several times since coming out as Supergirl, Alex’s job was dangerous as well, and even Cat - who should’ve been safest - had been seriously threatened more than once. During their discussion, Cat the negotiator sweetened the deal by offering Eliza residency in her expansive and little-used beach house. “Please. We’re hardly ever there. And frankly, it’s big enough for all of us. That acreage is big enough to actually build another residence anyway.” Eliza had been blown away by Cat’s generosity; even Kara had seemed somewhat surprised that the private woman she married would be so willing to share such a personal part of her life. But, the arrangement was holding. Eliza was a beach bum at heart, and Cat’s property was secluded and peaceful. As often these days, Eliza found herself being so grateful for the partner her daughter had chosen, and the wonderful addition Cat made to the Danvers family.

Kara walked in behind them, holding Alice. "What's funny?" she asked, already smiling. Eliza turned from her thoughts of the past year and a half, and couldn't help but hug them both. "We're just watching your little mini-me show off. If and when their powers ever fully kick in, you two are going to have a handful keeping Elizabeth contained."

Laughing as she ‘helped’ Alice try to blow kisses back to Elizabeth and proceeded to watch her daughters basically just blow spit all over the counter, Kara agreed. "Oh, we know. Actually, Cat has a plan for that. That's when they go to live with Nana or Aunt Alex."

*****  
Cat & Carter arrived home shortly thereafter, bearing so many boxes of pizza Carter could barely see over the stack in his arms. "We were driving by Casa Bianca and swung in to get them." Before anyone in the family could close in for hugs or questions, Cat stopped them with a hand.  
"Hello, hello, we love you, don’t touch us, we're dirty - to the showers, son."  
Kara snagged her wife for a quick kiss and a reminder: “Quick shower now, long bath later.” Cat winked as she headed out of the room.

Since she took slightly longer than Carter, Cat walked back into the kitchen to find her family - wife, children, sister and mother in law - spread around the kitchen table, feasting on National City’s finest pizza. Carter was regaling Eliza and Alex, his science bro’s, with all the activities they got to do: learning about wetland habitats, aquatic life and food chains, and proudly showing off some sort of wood medallion all the kids had made. Both Danvers women were naturals with Carter, engaging him with questions that showed their interest and made him think. Cat slipped up to the table, ruffled Carter’s hair and snagged her own piece of pizza. And was thankful again for all these women and the joy they’d brought to her life.

Later on, after all the kids had been put to bed and Alex and Eliza departed, Kara and Cat finally got to enjoy that promised bath time. Kara arranged everything just how Cat liked it - temperature, candles, etc. 

“Have I ever told you how much lust I have for this bathroom and tub?” Cat laughed at her wife’s statement, which indeed she’d heard before. Instead of answering, she leaned to the side and kissed the part of Kara she could reach - her shoulder.

Kara reveled in the feel of this precious woman in her arms, being able to wrap all of Cat up and hold her tightly. This deceptively small woman, who could be both firebrand and teddy bear, held Kara's heart in a grip the Kryptonian had neither the strength nor the desire to break. Letting her fingers trail along Cat’s warm, clean skin, Kara asked “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Kara appreciated that Cat always knew when not to deflect, even when Kara's openness made her blush, or feel undeserving of the literal superhero she'd been fortunate enough to marry. “Oh darling, I do. I hope you know the same. With all that I am, for all that you are, until the end of time,” Cat responded and turned in Kara’s arms, repeating part of the vows they’d spoken in front of family and friends.

When they broke apart for air, Kara nuzzled against Cat’s temple. “Good day, love?”

Cat sighed, almost boneless from the relaxing bath and Kara’s solid, loving presence behind her. “Good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the childhood environmental center all the kids in my county attended and got to do a mud walk, although it was a 5th grade thing for us. We liked it more than Cat Grant does. :)


End file.
